O Julgamento do Anjo Ruivo
by Nika Valliere
Summary: Esta é uma Adaptação da Fic Entre Asas e Olhos da Mikazuki Tatsuno. Um presentinho meu para MikaChan aewww miga espero que goste oOneShot Kenshin e Kaoru!


**Antes de começarmos eu vou avisar uma coisa:**

**Esta one-shot é uma ADAPTAÇÃO da fic Entre Asas e Olhos da Mikazuki Tatsuno.**

**A bondosa Mika-Chan me permitiu adaptar a idéia dela pra uma peça do colégio, eu me centralizei no julgamento do anjo ruivo, então não pensem que isso é o desfecho da fic viu?Não tem nada HAVER isso é uma adaptação pra uma PEÇA ESCOLAR.**

**Aqui vão os créditos:**

** História original: Entre Asas e Olhos - Mikazuki Tatsuno**

** Adaptada Por: Satuki Himura Nika**

** "O Julgamento do Anjo Ruivo"**

* * *

Bom, todos tem que se ferrar ne?É só que se ferrar e ficar longe da pessoa que ama não é nada fácil. Bom naquela tarde os anjos mais importantes do céu, estavam discutindo o que fariam comigo, eu Himura Kenshin, estou sentando numa cadeira sem advogado, esperando pra saber qual será minha punição por ter me apaixonado por Kamiya Kaoru, a mulher mais linda do mundo.

E como vocês leram a mais linda, não teve como eu não me apaixonar ne?Bom, eu estava nervoso, fiquei ainda mais quando vi Gabriel-sama entrando na sala, com o seu livro de leis, eu to ferrado!

Gabriel : SILÊNCIO! O tribunal está em sessão! O conselho de anjos celestes se reuniu para julgar Himura Kenshin, acusado de cometer o crime de se apaixonar por uma mortal e de ser RUIVO.

O QUE? Arregalei meus olhos levantando-me furiosamente, é claro que estou furioso como assim por ser ruivo?

Kenshin:Pelo que eu saiba só era UM crime, e desde quando ser ruivo é crime?

Gabriel : Crime talvez não, mas anomalia com certeza...

Kenshin :Desculpe-me por não pertencer ao clube do omelete de queijo.- Ok o que posso fazer?Sentei-me de novo cruzando os braços irritado

Gabriel-sama bateu na mesa furiosamente, mas logo deu um sorriso sinico do qual me deixou irritado

Gabriel: É melhor medir as palavras tomate ambulante.

Kenshin: Como é?Ei isso é racismo viu Só porque sou ruivo, me chama de tomate?

Gabriel : Você prefere Camarão?

Ok eu paro.

Gabriel: Kenshin, você já está muito encrencado viu?Primeiro por se apaixonar por uma humana, da qual VOCÊ deveria encontrar o par perfeito.

Kenshin: E foi o que eu fiz, ela ME encontrou.

Gabriel: Mas uma gracinha e aponto o fato de você ter olhos violetas.

Kenshin: Agora o preconceito vai pros meus lindos olhos.

Girei os olhos, cara é incrível como eles me odeiam, o que meus olhos tem a ver?A culpa é do todo poderoso que devia estar daltônico quando fez minha aparência no ventre da minha mãe.

Kenshin: Inveja mata viu?

Boa ne?Fala sério sou o mestre das respostas.

Gabriel:Porque teria inveja de olhos violetas enquanto eu tenho os azuis?

Kenshin: Talvez pelo fato de todos os olhos serem iguais?

Ah é porque pra todo lugar que eu vou, só vejo os benditos olhos AZUIS.

Gabriel : Kenshin, está me tentando a mandá-lo para o quinto dos infernos!

Kenshin : Não tenho interesse nenhum em conhecer a sua família

Gabriel: Ora, mas é muito atrevimento, escuta

Kenshin: To escutando.

Sou ruivo, mas não surdo.

Gabriel: Eu o mandarei para...

Kenshin: Askaban?

UOU teria que me transformar em um cachorro e fugir, ser procurado por dementadores, e depois encontrar o Harry e dizer que sou padrinho dele, que viajem, preciso me tratar.

Gabriel: Como?

Oro?A anta patagônia nunca viu Harry Potter?Que "deslintectuado" preciso de um dicionário.

Kenshin: Nunca viu Harry Potter?tsc tsc tsc...Ta mal viu filho?

Gabriel: Eu não sou seu filho

Kenshin: Realmente não é se fosse você seria bonito e não teria essa cara de omelete podre

Gabriel: CHEGA!Você será exilado

Nossa ele se aborreceu, levantou e bateu na mesa bravamente, pô exilado?

Kenshin: Coe, lá eles não vendem hambúrguer.

Como vivo sem meu precioso Big mac?

Gabriel: Ora seu...

Deus: Agora basta,

Gabriel: Meu Senhor.

Oro?Nossa queria ter essa marra entrar no local e todos se calarem e Gabriel-sama sentar-se.

Kenshin: xiii ferro a chefia chegou.

Deus: Kenshin, você tem consciência que se apaixonar por uma humana e fazer digamos, gracinhas com Gabriel te prejudica muito não?

Kenshin: Sim, tenho quanto as gracinhas bom ele me força a faze-las, mas quanto ao fato deu estar apaixonado eu sinto muito, mas isso eu falo bravamente e com orgulho.

Meus Deus essa foi profunda, será que se Kaoru tivesse escutado choraria?Himura acorda tu ta num julgamento.

Deus: Por uma humana?Sua missão?Por Mim sabe qual a punição que você pode levar?

Kenshin: Hm...ser crucificado?carregar uma cruz do Brasil até o Japão?

Deus: Não é má idéia mas, não você pode ser banido dos céus e parar no inferno.Assim como Lúcifer, quer isso pra você?

Kenshin: Bom o inferno tá próximo da Terra né?

Deus: Kenshin.

Kenshin: Foi mal chefia não deu pra segurar.

Abaixei a cabeça envergonhadamente, o que posso fazer as gracinhas vivem comigo, a Mika me ensinou.

(Mika- O QUE?)

Ops...

Deus : De qualquer maneira, me arrisco a lhe dar mais uma chance... Se negar o amor que sente por Kaoru, Posso retirar a sua acusação e você voltará a seu emprego normal, o que me diz?

Kenshin: Prefiro a punição.Nunca irei retirar meu amor por ela.

Oras onde já se viu, eu entregar minha doce e amada Kaoru a um imbecil, de jeito nenhum

Deus: Por mim pensa no que está fazendo Kenshin, entregara a sua vida para uma humana?

Kenshin: Já entreguei a muito tempo.

Deus : OK, então volte para Terra que ela está te esperando...

Kenshin : O QUE?

Gabriel : O QUE?

Deus : Isso mesmo oras...

Gabriel : Mas Todo Poderoso...

Deus : Ora Gabriel, sinceramente, jogue aquele seu ridículo livro de leis no lixo uma vez na vida

Gabriel : MAs...

Deus : Pregamos o amor não pregamos? Você o está Negando...

Gabriel : Pelo menos tire as asas dele! Torne-o humano!

Kenshin: Sabe, eu até gostaria disso...

Deus : Estava pensando em deixá-lo como anjo, você quer mesmo isso?

Kenshin: Claro que sim! Todo mundo aqui me odeia, farei um bem a comunidade celeste!

Deus : Eles é que estão errados!

Todos os anjos: VIVA o

Deus: Bom já que quer assim, eu o farei.

Deus prepara sua varinha, sim uma varinha afinal não é com as mãos que ele faz isso é?e transforma Kenshin em humano. EU também quero uma varinha;

Kenshin: Bem chefia, nunca conheci um sujeito tão boa pinta como você.

Deus: Por nada e obrigado, sabe eu realmente sou boa pinta.Lembro-me bem de quando atendi ao desejo de Bruice Willis em Armageddon, de ajuda-los na perfuração, mas sem querer esbarrei num copo que caiu no asteróide que teve uma pequena, irritação e quebrou o controle remoto da bomba e o coitado teve que morrer.

Kenshin: Er...Espero que tenha cuidado com os copos.

Deus: tomarei, Tomarei, bom agora vai.

Kenshin: o Senhor manda sessha obedece, mas dá pra me descer?EU sou humano agora.

Deus: Ah sim claro.

Deus faz outro movimento com a varinha e Kenshin some, nesse momento todos os anjos gritam:

Todos: FINALMENTE NOS LIVRAMOS DELE

Anjo1: Posso passear sem ser acertado no traseiro por uma flecha.

Anjo 2: Posso ir ao mercado sem pegar um tomate cabeludo.

Anjo3: Posso andar pelas ruas e não ser chamado de omelete podre

e assim os chatos os patinhos feios comemoraram a minha saída.

Mas, eu estava pouco me lixando, eu só pensava em ver Kaoru de novo.E lá estava ela, sentada na varanda do quarto dela, olhando para o céu, e eu?Bem eu estava preso numa árvore.Desci depois de muito esforço da maldita árvore.

Olhei para cima e só pude ver seu queixo por ela estar mais ao alto.

Kenshin: Kaoru?

Ela olhou para baixo, com a boca entreaberta, seus olhos se arregalaram quando me viu.

Kaoru: K-Kenshin?

Kenshin: Sessha voltou.

Vi o sorriso nos lábios dela, ah aquele sorriso que eu tanto amo, logo ela saiu da varanda minutos depois ela estava saindo pela porta vindo correndo ao meu encontro, abri meus braços esperando até o momento em que ela se aproximasse, sorri quando finalmente a abracei.

Beijei o pescoço dela de leve, ouvindo o choro dela.

Kaoru: Eu pensei que você não fosse mais voltar.

Kenshin: Não poderia deixar você aqui.

Kaoru:Não mesmo.

E bem, como podem imaginar nos beijamos. Dois meses depois nos casamos, e depois de um ano veio nosso primeiro filho, ou melhor nossos primeiros filhos, já que foi um casal de gêmeos.

As vezes eu olho pro céu e quando eu olho agradeço a chefia por ter me deixado ficar com minha preciosa Kaoru, e agora junto com Kenji e Koru, nossos filhos.

FIM!

* * *

**Aew!**

**Bem como eu havia dito, isto é uma adaptação da fic da Mika-Chan da qual ela me permitiu adaptar a idéia pra fazer uma peça o meu colégio-**

**Então eu resolvi postar aqui como um presente pra ela, trocando os nomes dos personagens, pelos de Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Não está a melhor coisa, mas eu fiz meu melhor até porque isto é uma peça de teatro por isso tem mais falas do que descrição de cenas.**

**Bom eu queria dizer a Mika, que adoro MUITO MUITO você moça**

**E fiquei muito feliz quando você disse que na QUARTA ta vindo pro Rio, quem sabe a gente não se tromba aqui?**

**Espero que dê pra gente se conhecer viu?**

**Eu acrescentei essa pequena cena no final espero que tenha gostado eu fiz com muito carinho, pra você-**

**Bom, gente é isso!**

**Um Beijão a todos**

**Nika!**


End file.
